Reader x Durarara
by SweetCake-Nukes
Summary: These are short stories where you, the reader, is dating with your dream bae! Shizuo, Masaomi, Izaya, Mikado, etc. Request are open! Male and Female Readers
1. Most Important Shizuo

Shizuo groaned, knocking his alarm clock over to make it stop ringing. The brightness from the sunlight beamed through the window causing him to tightly shut his eyes. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and moved them through his blonde hair.  
><em><br>Taptaptap. _Pause. _Taptaptaptaptap_

He turned his head to the side seeing you, his girlfriend/boyfriend, typing away to one of your friends on your phone. Watching unrelieved cause usually you would be sleep and waking up barley past noon. Yet unsurprised that you were on one of your electronic devices, as usual.

"'Mornin…" he greeted, you could hear his voice barley had his voice yet for he was still tired. You turned your head to the side and smiled. "Morning." You said back.

He looked at you for a moment then chuckled, turning his head away. "Your morning breath!" he laughed, teasing you.

"Ha!" you laughed at him. "Yours is worse! Cigarettes and sleep don't mix well!" you teased back. He smiled, holding in his laugh, lightly hitting you. "Shut up." You both laid together, just lost looking into each other's eyes, silently enjoying each other's company.

"Waffles?" He asked.

"Can they be blueberry?"

"Eh…. Chocolate chip and blueberry…?"

"Mmm…. 'kay."

You both got up, you bathe, then you both brushing your teeth, the whole usual routine. You helped him cook the waffles as the radio played your favorite station. Shizuo set the plates and glasses out, like the helpful boyfriend he was.

He sat in his seat waiting for you to pour you guy's drinks. You looked in the fridge, knowing Shizuo was going to be disappointed. "Milk." He said.  
>"Regular?"<br>"No… Strawberry…"  
>You grabbed the apple juice and regular milk out, with a nervous smile.<br>"That's not strawberry…" he said.  
>"Yeah, I know… but uh…"<br>"Uh…?"  
>"There is no strawberry… heh…" You nervously said, with a light chuckle.<p>

-  
>After the morning montage with filled stomachs and content emotions, the both of you walked down the street, you held his hand while he on the other hand smoked with his other. That until the "Izaya senses" began kicking in and not less than five minutes later he was gone. Trashcans, signs, other objects were soon being thrown and punched.<p>

It annoyed the hell out of you when Shizuo went on his rampages. Sure with the amount of time you and him have been dating you'd be use to it, but no. They could've been a couple for goodness sake! You crossed your arms angrily storming away to the closest park. You sat angrily on the bench, but you couldn't just sit. You got on your phone to see if it'd help but no avail. You got up and just want to let the anger all out! You even threw your phone which landed in the fountain.

"Shit!" you gasped, realizing what you had done to your favorite thing in the world! You ran over to the fountain, taking your shoes and socks off, rolled up your pants legs and your sleeves and began into the fountain. Jesus! It was colder than it seemed.

You walked around, body bent over looking for it. People gave you weird looks but not giving a crap you ignored it until a group of men came near the fountain, smirking and laughing.

"Heey babe! I don't think I've ever seen a better view!" They called out to you.

_Ignore them  
><em>  
>"Can you come back to my place and bend over like that to me?!"<p>

Ignore

"Come on over here! If you help us we'll help-" The man was cut off, not finishing his comment but was instead grunting on the ground in pain. You heard the other men freaking out then running away.

Automatically you knew it was Shizuo but you didn't bother looking up at him. You found finally found you phone and held it in your hand, you just kept pretending like you were looking for it still as an excuse not to look at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, annoyed by the men still.  
>"Looking for my phone." You quickly answered.<br>"Well I think you should start by you hand."  
>You straightened up with hands on your waist, still annoyed from the Izaya chase.<br>"Get out. You'll catch a cold."

"What's wrong?"

You went to get out the fountain and began putting your socks and shoe on. You sat on the edge of the fountain and dried your phone with your shirt.  
>Shizuo bent down to get a better look at you. "So you're just going to-"<br>"I'm tired of you always running off and chasing that damn informant." You said angrily, still not looking at him. He moved his head to your chin to tilt it to look at him. He kissed you lightly. "I'm sorry. It won't-"

"It won't happen again?" You finished for him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just…" he groaned annoyed now with his own actions.

"You might as well date HIM since you're always chasing after him!" You sat up beginning to walk away but was pulled back by the arm by Shizuo and pulled into his arms. "Don't ever fucking say that!" He growled, holding you tightly no matter how much you tried to push him away. "I love you and you fucking know that! I'd never go after that insane, manipulative, asshole. I want you- and only you- by my side!"

He hadn't realized how tightly he was holding you until you let out an "Ow"  
>But you smiled. He knew exactly what to say.<p>

"I guess my phone isn't the most important thing in my life…" you mumbled, smiling, hugging him back.

"What?" He gave you a puzzling look.

You kissed him and he kissed you back deepening the kiss.

"I love you too."


	2. Am I your Favorite? Izaya

You sat on the couch of the informant's office/apartment, watching the television. You sat in boredom, watching the news as it informed people dying, others being abducted or have gone missing, then it switches to different celebrities and their movies, music videos, and on and on. You saw Kasuka on the TV. You had to admit, he was a really good actor and was amazingly good looking.

"_." You heard his voice, Kasuka may be good looking, but the man of that voice was beautiful. You turn around, curious as to why he had called you. Izaya. Izaya say at his desk, along with all his other computers, papers, pens, etc. He look at you, head in his hand.

"Yes?" you smiled. He just looked at you dazed."How about we go eat out?"

"Wont Namie be mad? You're becoming more and more of a disappointment to her." You teased him.

"I'm suspecting that's a yes. Let's go before she notices." He gets up and grabs his jacket. You shrug, turning off the TV, and grab your shoes and jacket. He waited for you at the door.  
><em>-<em>  
><em>Am I really our favorite, Izaya?<br>_  
>That question ran through you mind since you two began seeing each other. Sitting in a booth at you guy's favorite Russian sushi shop. You both shared a plate of fatty tuna. He noticed you've been having something on your mind since you two left the apartment.<p>

"What is it?" he asked.

You looked up at him with a fake confused look. "What's what?" you smiled.  
>"I know when you're lying," he pinched your cheek. "and faking." He chuckled.<br>"We're supposed to be on a lovely, stress free date." You say to him, taking a bite out of the tuna.

"It's not a lovely date it you're acting like your stressed about something."  
><em><br>Am I really your favorite, Izaya?  
><em>  
>You ate the last tuna and stood up leaving a tip. "Let's go for a walk. Get some sunshine." You smiled. He looked at you, unconvinced, but stood up anyways, taking you by the hand.<p>

"Thank you and come back again." They heard the Russians say.

The two of you walked on down the sidewalk, talking about different topics. You were amused at the hatred that Izaya had for Shizuo. It was ridiculous! Since high school?! He laughed at you as you made jokes of his and Shizuo's childish act.

"Now tell me… what is wrong?" He stopped you and looked you in the eye desperately. "It's starting to annoy me the fact that you are not telling me what is wrong."

"Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"You know why; I must know everything about every human in Ikebukuro, especially you." He said, looking you straight in the eye. Him saying that didn't make you feel any better.

"Well…"  
>"Well?"<br>"…" You sighed before you spoke. "Am I really your favorite as you say, Izaya?" He looked at you silent for a moment. That just made you feel worse, it hurt a lot. You began walking away, so upset that you could cry. You should've known.

"You didn't let me speak." He smiled kindly at you, grabbing you by the wrist. On the outside he is poker faced, but on the inside he is hurt to see those tears coming from your eyes and that you don't think you ARE his favorite.

"_, YOU are everything to me. YOU are the only human that should be in my life. The way YOU make me feel, YOU probably aren't even human. I have never expressed my emotions- not even to my own mother- the way I have with YOU. YOU are beautiful and perfect and every way.  
>The most perfect-" he stopped when a trashcan was swooped past them. You both looked back and saw an angry Shizuo coming you two's way. Izaya pushed you away and took out his blade. He smirked taunting the angry monster, and the chase began. Jumping from platform to platform, building to building. You got upset once more and began walking off avoiding the two.<p>

"I LOVE YOU, _! MY PERFECT, BEAUTIFUL HUMAN!" He yelled proudly, you looked back at him, shocked and speechless. _Oh my god…._

"GET BACK HERE! YOU DIRTY FLEA!"

You could've cried then and there. He finally said it. You were happy; the tears that rolled that your cheeks, the wide smile showed it all how happy you were.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! YOU MANIC INFORMANT!"


	3. Beeps n' Pains Masaomi

Masaomi

The bell ringed, finally! You stretched your arms out tiredly. Why did the classes seem so much longer today? Now for some lunch! You had a few bucks so maybe you can go out to buy something, school lunch wasn't usually the best, and you didn't bother to make your own lunch. You stood up and began making your way to exit the class.

"Hey! _! Wanna get some lunch?" You felt someone put an arm around your neck and laugh happily. "Maybe a quick lunch date? Sushi or no sushi?" The male voice joked. "Uh…" You look seeing the familiar face and blonde hair. Your face immediately heats up realizing who it was.

Masaomi Kida

"Ahahaha…!" You fake laughed at his usual horrible jokes. "Whaaat?! Masaomi? Asking ME? On a date?!" You teased at him. "What about the others who are just dying for you?!" You immediately regret saying that. What is he changed his mind about going on the lunch with you.

_Oh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Haha! What?! Are you saying you don't like my company?" He pouted playfully, rubbing his cheek against yours.

"Aww! It's not that-! Uh anyways! Where should we go and eat?" The both of you began walking together through the halls of the school. Passing by multiple other students who seemed to know Kida, to be honest, you were quite jealous of him. Being known and having so many friends. You were mostly just quiet and kept to yourself a lot until you got to know someone.

"Popular much?" You questioned him.

"Pfft… nah! Not much."  
>"Uh-huh." You rolled your eyes trying to at least make a conversation as you two walk down the sidewalk together. As time went by, you just decided to randomly ask: "So Kida-kun… Do you like anybody?"<p>

He shrugged, with a happy smile on his face that with a hum. "Well…" he starts. You both are now sitting at the Russian Sushi restaurant and man were your feet and ankles hurting from that long walk.

"Well…?" You look at him, curiously.

"There is that girl, Anri."

You give a side smile, sadly looking away but not daring to show it. You should've expected that. You are always seeing him, Anri, and Mikado hanging out with each other. _Damn! _If you knew you were going to feel this way you wouldn't have said anything!

"Why?" He asked.

"'Nuin."** You reply. "Just wanted to know."

He shrugs and the both of you go back talking with the ordered sushi that he bought for the both of you. You still talked, just in one of your depressed phases and not giving a 100% in the conversations.

You both begin your way back to the academy, you listen to Masaomi going on and on about how flawless Anri's body was. You continued to semi-ignore him and roll your eyes continuously.

"_Christ!_ I wish I had at least some of her features so you can so those things about me." You boldly say, without thinking. You were becoming more and more annoyed by the minute and all he gives is a confused look at you.

"What?" he stares at you.

You stop for a second and think of what you just said. _Damn it!_ How could you say that right in front of him without thinking?! But obviously too annoyed and upset to even care, you both continued to walk, with your arms behind your head, sorta leaned back, eyes closed.

"I said 'I wish I had at least some of her features so you can so those things about me.'" You repeat.

He himself looks unbelieved at your words. "Why would you say that?"

"Maybe 'cause I can!" You say even more irritated. "Or 'cause I liked for a while! Or maybe 'cause you keep talking about that stupid Anri!" Each word you say, you become more and more angry and frustrated. The rest of the walk you two keep to yourselves, not saying a single word. And each step you take start to feel more and more stupid by the moment. For the rest of the day as classes went by neither of you even took a single glance at each other, nor a single word.

When school ended, neither of you even said goodbye, on the walk home you threw your bag on the floor, greeted your parent(s) and fell straight into your bed. You lied there for a couple of minutes thinking of the even that had happen.

.

..

…

….

_GODDAMN IT!_

Why the fuck and how the fuck could you be so stupid?! You heard the beep of your and picked it up. You looked at the screen, squinting to look at the screen in the dark. Kida? _Kida?! _Kida Masaomi had just messaged you. To be honest you hadn't expected him to.

_First Name: Kida_

_Last Name: Masaomi_

_Organization: N/A_

_E-Mail: KidaMasaomi **_

_URL: N/A_

_Hey _ …_

_I'm so freaking sorry for what happened earlier!_

_I guess I got a little bit carried away! _

_Forgive me? Please!_

_End of Message_

You stared at the message. You had Masaomi apologizing for your own stupid sayings. Now you were just feeling guilty.

_First Name: Kida_

_Last Name: Masaomi_

_Organization: N/A_

_E-Mail: KidaMasaomi **_

_URL: N/A_

_Hey _ …_

_I'm so freaking sorry for what happened earlier!_

_I guess I got a little bit carried away! _

_Forgive me? Please!_

_Reply to: Kida Masaomi_

_First Name: __

_Last Name: __

_Organization: N/A_

_Email: _ _

_URL: N/A_

_Nah Kida! It's okay! It's all fine! _

_I was just acting like a complete idiot! I shouldn't have said what I said! It was stupid anyways…_

_End of Reply_

_Sending…_

_Sending…_

_Sent!_

You smiled. You felt a bit better now.

Another beep.

_Reply to: Kida Masaomi_

_First Name: __

_Last Name: __

_Organization: N/A_

_Email: _ _

_URL: N/A_

_Nah Kida! It's okay! It's all fine! _

_I was just acting like a complete idiot! I shouldn't have said what I said! It was stupid anyways…_

"_Do you really like me?"_

…

…_._

"_Yes. I do."_ You replied _"I was just really jealous."_

"_I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It wasn't my intension_

_I just… idk… I really liked you too… tbh"_

You stared, wide eyed at the message, not even know how to reply. All you can do is smile.

"__?" _The phone beeped. You realized you hadn't replied for a while, its just that messaged made you so happy.

"_It makes me really happy you said that. I just don't know how to reply. Sorry."_

"_Does this mean…_

_We can technically be in a relationship….?"_

"_Sure, you corny ass."_ All you can do was smile and giggle like some shoujo anime girl.

Whatever… you were happy and content now.

The next following day, you two were surprisingly open about your relationship. Nothing to big but holding hands and kissing each other's cheek, being considered adorable to the eyes of many, especially when Masaomi had you trapped in his lap, he just wanted to hold you.

"Love you." He whispered to you. Smiling, you reply the same.

"Love you, too."


End file.
